DDN: September 2013
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: These are my (late) drabbles from the most recent DDN. Hope you enjoy them! The theme was grandparents. (Or something like that).
1. Voice of Wisdom

**Prompt 1: Voice of Wisdom**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome hated being the voice of wisdom and reason within their group, but that had been added to her long list of roles in their pack since Miroku had taken to being an instigator.

Kagome massaged her temples, breathing deeply. She looked at the two banes of her existence and pasted on a sugary smile. She walked over to where they were having their glaring contest and clapped her hands, drawing their attention to her.

Inuyasha gulped, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't stop," Kagome began, "I'll purify you."

Maybe Kagome's definition of wisdom and reason was off.

…

**Off, but effective.**

**T.N.T!**


	2. Long Life

**Prompt 2: Long Life**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru knew he wanted to spend the rest of his unbelievably long life with the woman standing only a few meters away from him. He knew it, and unfortunately, so did his half-brother.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl as Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder, making the woman blush in a way Sesshomaru thought was disgustingly adorable.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as she giggled.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder, and Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the owner of the hand, his father.

"You know, Sesshomaru, it's really your fault that they're together."

Sesshomaru snarled.

…

**I'm cruel, granted, but…**

**There's no but.**

**T.N.T!**


	3. Loyalty

**Prompt 3: Loyalty**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Loyalty was valued above all else by inu. It was a trait that most all inu looked for in their future mates. Sesshomaru was, for once, a part of "most all" inus.

Sesshomaru stared at the small miko in front of him.

She stood with her chin raised defiantly, eyes flashing dangerously. "I won't give him up to you, no matter what you do to me. I'll die before I tell you where he is."

Sesshomaru's advisor growled. "Perhaps your wish will be granted," the red inu threatened.

"Bite me!" The miko snapped.

"Loyalty in a human," Sesshomaru murmured. "Intriguing."

…

**Please, don't actually bite her.**

**T.N.T!**


	4. Family Traditions

**Prompt 4: Family Traditions**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

The Higurashi's had many family traditions, the most prominent of which was the arranged marriages they set up for their firstborn daughters.

The newest firstborn daughter was named Kikyo. She was currently engaged to a young daiyoukai named Sesshomaru.

She hated the idea.

"I can't do this, Kagome," she said one day to her younger twin sister.

"There's nothing else you can do, short of running away," Kagome replied.

Kikyo looked at her sister steadily. "Then I'll run away."

Kagome gaped. "You can't!"

"I can."

Kagome scrambled for a way to convince her sister to stay.

"I'll take your place!"

…

**Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.**

***Shaking my head*******

**T.N.T!**


	5. Advice

**Prompt 5: Advice**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "You want my advice on how to deal with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes! Please, you're the only one who can help me."

Kagome looked at her best friend's frazzled stepmother. She felt sorry for the woman. She had endured seventeen years of torture from the indifferent daiyoukai, and apparently, she was finally tired of it.

Kagome pursed her lips. "Why come to me?"

Izayoi sighed. "Because you're the only one who can help. I mean, you've got Sesshomaru wrapped around your finger and he'll do anything for you, so I thought-"

"Whoa!" Kagome yelled. "Back up the train!"

…

**Back up the train!**

**I love that saying…**

**T.N.T!**


	6. Experienced

**Prompt 6: Experienced**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman sitting in front of her with that infernal smile on her face.

He was an experienced negotiator and no one had ever outmaneuvered him when setting up terms, but this girl, this woman, this miko…

She was going to be the death of both him and his reputation.

"The terms are non-negotiable," he said, narrowing his eyes and attempting to intimidate her.

Her smile widened. "I think we can negotiate them."

Sesshomaru blinked. "What you think is not relevant."

"If what I think doesn't matter, neither does what you say."

"Mate," Sesshomaru warned.

…

**Sesshomaru has major issues**

**T.N.T!**


	7. Reliable

**Prompt: Reliable**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru was reliable. He was always there for her. He loved her and protected her and he was always buying her gifts. He spoiled her and he was incredibly attentive.

But Kagome just couldn't see herself married and mated to him for all of eternity.

Kagome growled and shook her head.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was lucky to have a guy like him, but all of her past relationships had been full of fighting, and yelling, and even abuse. It was hard to get used to being with Sesshomaru.

She was a masochist.

Kagome groaned.

…

**Startling revelation!**

**T.N.T!**


	8. Grey Hair

**Prompt 8: Grey Hair**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Grey hair," she commented. "Nice."

He glared. "It is not grey."

"No? I could've sworn it was grey…"

"Miko, silence yourself."

Kagome put her hands under her chin and pouted, staring Sesshomaru in the face. "You're rather demanding, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru glared at her.

She ignored his glare. "You know, I know this girl. Her name is Yura. She could do wonders for your hair. It looks well maintained, but she could probably bring out the silvery-white color you're going for. She's brilliant. I could give you the address to her salon if you want," Kagome offered.

Sesshomaru growled angrily.

…

**Yura!**

**I don't know why, but recently, I've been obsessed with her.**

**T.N.T!**


	9. Always There

**Prompt 9: Always there**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome heaved rapid, shallow breaths, her eyes darting around the heavily shadowed room. She pressed herself against the wall, closing her eyes and shuddering as she felt his jyaki close in on her.

"Leave me alone," she whispered desperately into the darkness.

She had asked to be left alone, but it was a pointless request. He was always there, keeping her in the darkness, watching her, manipulating her, playing on her fears.

She hadn't given him what he wanted, and she never would, but she could feel herself falling apart.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered brokenly, clutching her head. "Please, save me."

…

**Ohh!**

**I like this one the best!**


	10. Spoiled Children

**Prompt 10: Spoiled children**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome blankly, nearly giving in to the urge to rub the bridge of his nose.

He knew his mate enjoyed spoiling children. Specifically, their children. And he understood her desire to spoil them. Which was why he hadn't protested when she had bought nearly fifty-thousand dollars worth of gifts for them for Christmas.

He didn't have a problem with her spoiling them.

He just had a problem with the fact that she wouldn't let him spoil her.

"No, Sesshomaru!"

"Mate," Sesshomaru said.

"You can't get it for me. It's way too expensive!"

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch.

…

**I like this one best too.**

**A tie!**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
